Fevered Dreams
by Storm Arashi
Summary: Lyn catchs the flu and whilst she rests she has bizzare dreams. All involving some form of performing or another.  Including insanity and dancing roasted chickens.


Authors Notes: I know I tend to make a lot of the heroes suffer. This is no exception except Lyn hasn't had a real go at it.

It was a long day. Patrol was no fun in the slightest. And her throat was killing her. "How much longer?" She asked her good friend Rukia in a hoarse voice.

Rukia checked her flight ring watch, wondering why her friend was so lazy to not do it herself. She signed that they were done.

Flying back to HQ was a daze for Lyn. She was exhausted and everything was starting to hurt.

She knew what would happen if she got sick. She saw the scars Supes had.

She knew better then to tread near Brainy when someone was sick.

When they entered HQ Lyn told her friend to hand in the report. She was going to go to bed early.

Walking slowly towards her room Lyn rubbed her head. Now it was starting to pound.

And unfortunately for her she rammed right into Brainy. "Lyn how many times have I told you to watch where your going?" He scolded her helping her up. She almost fell on him.

Helping her stand straight he felt her forehead. He sighed. Of course after Superman had finally kicked the flu another Legionnaire caught a variation of it. "Just go to bed. I'll bring some medicine in later." He told her. Lyn nodded tiredly and went to her room.

Keeping her uniform on she slid under the covers closing her eyes.

_Dream World_

_A beat played through out the entire HQ. Lyn rubbed her eyes wondering what time it was._

_Looking at the clock she blinked. It had transformed into a frog._

_Getting up she walked out of her room._

"_Just a steel town girl out on a Saturday night, can pull the fight of her life. In the real time world, no one see's her at all they all say she's craaaazy." She couldn't believe her eyes. Brainy was singing._

_And was he wearing a pirates outfit? She rubbed her eyes for good measure missing half the lyrics._

_He pointed to her. "She's a maniac! MANIAC on the floor! And she's dancing like she's never danced before."_

_Before she knew it she was performing near ancient dance moves. The moon walk. Thriller, Battle Dance._

_The SoujaBoi. _

_When this number ended all went dark._

_A deeper beat sounded._

_This time all of her friends had appeared. "Hey ya! It's Baha Heroes! We're gonna kick it like this! On the dance floor!"_

_She was again forced to dance strange and ancient moves. "Can you move it like this?" The boys shouted._

"_I can shake it like that!" The girls called back. Including Lyn. She was terrified._

_She couldn't dance in real life! Now she was doing the Electric Slide like a pro! "Can ya move it like thiss?"_

"_I can shake it like Thaaat!"_

"_Can you move it like this?"_

"_I can shake it like that!"_

"_COME ON YA'LL LETS ROCK THE PARTY!"_

"_Shake your body everybody!" Lyn couldn't believe she sung that part._

_Soon enough that one also ended._

_Then she woke up._

__Real World__

"HOLY CRUD!" Lyn shot up panting. Sweat dripped down her face. Feeling her forehead she pulled it back. She was burning up. Getting out of bed she changed out of her uniform and into a black tank top and shorts. Getting back into bed she sighed.

"I'm doomed. They tortured Supes...I'm doomed." She mumbled. Closing her eyes again she slept.

_Dream World_

_Another beat sounded in her ears. Lyn got out of bed catching herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black tank top as before but wore parachute pants and army boots._

_Walking out of her room she grinned. This had to be her theme._

_The boys ushered her out into the lounge which had transformed into a stage._

_Grabbing a wireless headset she smirked. "I wear a disguise  
I'm just your average jane  
The super doesn't stand for model  
But that doesn't mean I'm plain  
If all you see is how I look-" She strutted around the stage performing a backflip for emphasis._

" 

_You miss the superchick within  
And I christen you titanic underestimate and swim  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself!" She smirked as she sung._

_She suddenly had a laser gun and pointed it at the ceiling causing bits to fall down._

"_I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world_

And I'm a one girl revolution!

_I'm a one girl revolution!" She cheered. Cartwheeling stopping just before the audience she winked. They went wild. She decided this would be pretty cool._

"

_Some people see the revolution but most only see the girl  
I can lose my hard earned freedom if my fear defines my world  
I declare my independence from the critics and their stones  
I can find my revolution I can learn to stand alone..." She trailed off then howled like a wolf._

"_I'LL BE EVERYTHING THAT I WANNA BE! _

_I AM CONFIDENT IN, INSECURITY!_

_I AM A VOICE YET WAITING TO BE HEARD!_

_I SHOOT THE SHOT! **BANG! THAT YOU HEAR ROUND THE WORLD!"**_ _She screamed._

_Lyn performed one final spin._

"_I'm a one girl revolution!"  
_

_The crowd's cheers faded into clucks. She had closed her eyes and now opened them._

_She gasped. Her audience had turned into...Into clucking walking roasted chickens._

_With no heads!  
_

_And the lounge suspiciously looked like her living room. Her younger sister entered the house along side her. "Mom what's for dinner?" She asked as if Lyn had never been sent off to be unwound._

_Lyn played along though. She acted as if she didn't notice the chickens. "Yeah I'm starving." She chimed in._

_Their mom strolled into the room. Lyn smiled. Her dream self didn't remember unwinding, or the Legion or anything._

_Mrs. Sandlers grinned. "Chicken."_

"_Chicken?" Daniella made a face. "Ew."_

"_What are ya? Chicken?"_

_Lyn heard another beat coming on. "No...Not that..."_

"_I don't care if I'm wrong or right! But I could eat chicken every night!" The mother of the two had jumped onto the coffee table singing and dancing. "I've said it before and I'll say it again!"_

_Daniella had joined in. "C.H.I.C.K.E.N. I looove Chiiiickeeen!"_

"_Why are there chickens dancing on our couch?" Lyn asked pointed to the roasted birds dancing on the top of the couch._

"_Eat it, broil, it or battered up and fried in oil."  
_

"_Or a wing a-la king that'll make your chicken zing."  
_

_It faded out before Lyn could scream._

__Real World__

She woke up to laughter.

Brainy looked guilty as Lightning Lad and Cosmic boy cracked up. Saturn Girl also looked guilty. "You guys spied on my DREAMS?" She screeched though it was painful on her throat.

"I was curious of why you weren't waking up. Concerned I asked Saturn Girl to check on you. And she projected it...I never realized your family love chicken so much." Brainy ignored her glare.

"If it's time for the medicine just give it to me so I can sleep. I actually LIKED that dream! I was a star on the stage...Then the stage turned into my house...And the chickens. Oh the chickens!" Lyn sighed.

After getting over the flu Lyn found a new way to annoy everyone.

"I LOOOVE CHIIICCKEEEN!" She laughed running away from Cos and LL. She annoyed them to death for a week with that one.

_Fin_

This was a random idea I had after finding a few songs.

If your all curious no I have not ended Sick Days. I decided I needed to torture Lyn.

So I gave her the fevered dreams and dancing chickens.

Review please!

I own nothing!_  
_


End file.
